Doubt Me and Die
by Reverberating Winds
Summary: Organization XIII has been slacking off. When a member takes note of this, an eavesdropper rats him out to Xemnas, who remembers his power. This absolute monarchy is about to get intense. Watch out, Axel
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter One: I'm NOT Abusing My Power? 

I don't own ANYTHING.

Why did I post this...why am I doing this...I was trying to entertain myself...I'm sorry...actually, I just wanted to see if I can write KH alright. XD

* * *

Organization XIII. Such an enigmatic Organization. It had one leader, the top dog, the boss of everything, and twelve others under him. The leader was number I, and the newest member was XIII. The hierarchy was very simple in that way. Easy to figure out, easy to understand. But beyond that, they are a conundrum of personalities, likes and dislikes, and general interests. Each one of them had an air of confidence. They were strong, prepared and stoic. The leader was dominant and powerful, authoritative. What he said was law, and everyone complied. But beyond the basic structures of their Organization each member was different. Physically and mentally. 

All of them were intelligent. They had been gifted with mind and physical strength. Though the intelligence varied from academics to wit to strategies, they were all certainly above average. The first six were scientists. Accustomed to research and knowing how to think in different ways, they dominated the others in that sense. Not all were so serious and blunt. Some preferred to confuse others, talk and laugh, not sit around and read all day.

They were athletic. They were strong. They were the ideal underlings a leader would kill to have. However, Xemnas was not entirely satisfied with them. They were so unpredictable, so different. The only person he actually tolerated was Saix, who, obviously, was like Xemnas: serious, cold, and a tad bit incompetent in the social area. Saix was more laconic and more reserved than Xemnas. Xemnas could rant for hours on end with dramatic gestures. Saix did not even rant. If there was something that bothered him, he simply kept to himself.

Others, though, were different. Whatever pissed Xigbar off, everyone would know in a matter of minutes. He too was dramatic, but in a more subtle and comical way. Axel, too. Whatever made him mad was destroyed with his fire.

Each of them were talented in different areas. Demyx, a musician with natural skill and immediate charm. Luxord, responsible and respectful but sly and clever. Zexion with a love of books and literature and a crafty mind. It was not that Xemnas hated them. He just wished he had more power over them.

At the moment, he sat in his office, bent over paperwork and reports from past missions. He was currently trying to decipher Axel's handwriting: like his hair, it went up and down and everywhere. Xemnas was at the point where he thought Axel had given his report in hieroglyphs. He turned the paper on its side and frowned, but seeing it made no more sense, he put it to the side and pulled a new report off the stack. This one was written by Marluxia. His handwriting was easier to read, but a bit flamboyant and dotted with unnecessary loops and curls. Xemnas got to work, skimming over it, and deeming it complete, reached for another paper just as there was a knock on the door.

By this time, Xemnas had learned to recognize the knocks of the other members, if they knocked at all. The hard, firm knock was a signal that Saix was about to enter.

"Enter."

The door was eased open, and Saix slipped in. With perfect posture and a certain pristine about him, it was hard to not be a little intimidated by him. He glided in with a straight face, holding a stack of papers.

"Good evening, Superior. I have the report from my mission to Port Royal."

"Thank you, VII." Xemnas replied, accepting the papers. He leafed through them quickly. "How did it go?"

"It went well. I have taken care of all the miscreants there." Saix answered. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you. You duty has been fulfilled." Xemnas nodded at him. "Go."

Saix, nodded, turned on his heel, long cloak swishing, and was out the door in seconds. Xemnas stared after him. He was suddenly depressed—he knew any reports from others wouldn't be so perfect and thorough. Saix's report was, quite frankly, flawless. His handwriting was erect and written in ink, the letters were legible, and he used proper punctuation and gave detailed, yet concise reports. The total opposite of Xigbar's reports. Xemnas hated it when he had to decipher Xigbar's handwriting _and _read paragraphs of what he called 'creative writing'. Because Xigbar had 'a way with words' and loved to embellish stories and just write in general, Xemnas was stuck having to read it anyway to get the information. Oh, how he resented that…but at least it wasn't a chemical equation written in Xigbar's hand…that was a royal pain in the ass.

Feeling crampy and lethargic, Xemnas stretched in his chair and stifled a yawn. He had been sitting for hours and his neck hurt a little. After reading so much and making out hieroglyphs, his eyes felt bleary and tired. He was not ready to leave the abode of his office and face the rest of the Organization…at the dinner table. The clock read six o'clock sharp, meaning that Xaldin had dinner ready and hot. He eased himself out of his chair, ignored the popping of his back, and started down the hall.

The Lancer…Xemnas was on good terms with him, as they had known each other for a long time. But Xemnas did notice, a long time ago, that Xaldin did have peculiar tendencies. One of which was his cooking. When he cooked, people had to be out of the room. It had to be quiet, all the counters have to be disinfected, the knives sharp, and the food fresher than a newborn baby. A bit of a recluse, too. He was blissful with a book and sake, not that he showed such emotions. His default mood was irritable. Harassing him would lead to consequences, unless he was drunk and or felt generous. Those were very rare days. He usually spent the day cooking and cleaning, doing laundry (a very risky task), and reading. When Xemnas offered him things more fun to do, Xaldin declined. Xemnas expected that, but he might as well try. It wasn't his fault they all belonged in Bedlam.

He sighed heavily, already hearing the racket coming from the dining room. The door was up ahead, ajar. He plowed on, wishing he could die right now…finish life and leave all the little fuckers to die…rot in HELL the way they should…pushing aside his melodramatic thoughts, and gathering his composure, he stepped in, and braced himself for the worst.

Xigbar was telling a story. No surprise there, that raconteur could entertain even Zexion for hours. Instead of eating, he told stories. The other laughed and choked on their food—which usually ended up in spilled food or someone with a sore diaphragm the next day due to a harsh Heimlich maneuver. Though Axel and Xigbar found this hysterical, Xemnas was not amused by projectile food items. That was about to happen, as Demyx was laughing about Xigbar's imitation of…

Xemnas.

"…because I am your _Superior._ You are my bitch. What you do I must know. I must know when you think smell, taste. I also have to know what time you piss and how you sleep. I own you in all aspects of life. Therefore, you're my BITCH!" Xigbar finished this with a girly laugh and flick of his wrist. He smiled at Xemnas as Xemnas walked in. A morose quiet hung in the air as he sat down at the head of the table. Not for long though. Axel then started something involving High School Musical™ and World of Warcraft™.

Xemnas tuned out and simply ate his food without a word. At this point, he was too pissed off to care about anything else that went on around him. He didn't even want to look up: he'd see all the other members. Saix was on his right and Xaldin was on his left. Xaldin was drinking, as usual. Saix was already done…how he stored that much food in less than five minutes bemused Xemnas, but it did not bother him. Saix sat up straight, face blank, staring ahead and making no conversation. Just the way it should be. At Xemnas' end of the table, things were quieter. With Saix who could pass as a mute, Zexion who spoke in riddles no one understood, and the quiet-by-nature Xaldin, it was natural for the area to be completely silenced. Vexen and Lexaeus were in that part too. Vexen was too cold and sour to say something nice, so he spoke in grumbles. Lexaeus only spoke when spoken to, or when he felt the actual need to say something. Xemnas preferred to rant in long, garrulous sentences than to utter choppy banter. But past Lex, things were very different. With Axel and Xigbar down there, making a complete racket and being wild, peals of laughter ripping apart silence, it was much louder than it should've been.

Which must've been why Xemnas felt a migraine coming on. He put his fork down and rubbed his temples.

"May I be excused from the table, Superior?" Saix spoke up, looking Xemnas in the eye. It was clear that he was trying to escape from the noise.

"Of course, VII. You need not ask for such a trifle."

"Thank you."

And with that, Saix stood up and left.

Little by little, the room began emptying. Xaldin took all the dishes to the dishwasher, he cleaned the table, and left the room, leaving a few to their mini party. The lights went out, the party dissolved, and the life outside personal rooms ended, sealing the silence for the night.

* * *

As expected, there were always people that stay up much later than they should. These people spent the night drinking, gambling, or being complete retards in general. People like Demyx, Roxas, and Axel had a proclivity of doing this more often than they should. Case in point: they were playing guitar hero, World of Warcraft, and Pokémon all at once. How? Simple! Roxas was playing old school Pokémon on Axel's beat up gameboy color. It was chipped and scratched and to hit the start button you needed a pencil point. Roxas, being youngest, got the crappy part of the deal. He was also stuck sitting on the floor, because Axel claimed Demyx's king sized bed wasn't 'big enough' for both of them. Roxas was stuck with the choice of the decrepit couch with stains and melted chocolate and sticky places, or the white floor. Unanimously, he chose the floor. So while he was attempting to kill people who existed as pixels, Demyx was being hardcore and owning Guitar Hero III at full volume, swaying to the music and singing to the songs. Axel was laying on Demyx's bed, propped up on his elbows as his legs kicked in a slow easy rhythm. He was on his stomach and drinking soda, all the while attacking an impoverished village on the game. What went on the game was reflected in his bright green eyes. Axel was very amused. He was multitasking; teasing Roxas and harassing Demyx—but that was how Axel had fun. His friends loved him for it anyway. 

"Haaa, you're such a NOOB, Roxas!" Axel said out of the blue, taking a swig or Dr. Pepper.

"Shut up!" huffed Roxas. "I'm trying to beat this gym leader…! And he looks like a bit like Lex."

"Dude, you're _still _on Brock? You really suck!" Axel said with a grin. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Roxas groaned angrily. "It's not my fault I'm stuck with a stupid yellow rat that screams 'PIKACHU' all the time. It's also not my fault the gym leader is so UGLY, I can't focus on the actual battle."

"Guess what, Roxas? YOUR MOM."

"Oh my GOD, Axel!" Roxas was getting all huffy and red, so he shut up and hid behind the crappy gameboy.

"Pssh, what a blonde." Axel muttered. If Demyx heard that, Axel would probably be reprimanded, as Demyx was blonde. He was blonde a blue eyed, the whole package complete with musical skill and sensitivity. In other words, a chick magnet. Demyx was the type of person that would cry if an animal was hit by a car, if he won the lottery, and he'd definitely cry if Saix went postal on everyone's sorry asses. He doesn't really get mad…just really sad. Girls love the 'sensitive' and 'sweet' ones. Insults would make his lip tremble and his eyes water up. Which is probably why the other members gave up on picking on him. After a certain point, Demyx would burst into tears, and in end, unnerving his predator and making them back off. No one wanted to deal with a weepy kid. In this Organization, they wanted to deal with crazy ass killers, prime example being Saix. But oh, they did learn their lesson fast. It's something all of the members prefer to NOT talk about. Xigbar prefers to avoid him now.

Demyx finished a song triumphantly, and he brandished the guitar around.

"Woohoo!" Demyx cheered, jumping up and down. "New record! Hey, you know what Axel?" Demyx turned around from the TV screen to face Axel with a huge grin. "You, me, Roxas, Xiggy and Lux need to have _sleepover_." Demyx put fascinated emphasis on 'sleepover'. His big blue-green eyes were wide and curious. "With candy, and…soda and pizza!"

Axel briefly looked up from WOW.

"Mmhmm, sounds good." He replied shortly. At the moment, he was too busy destroying the Alliance with his big ass sword. Truly addictive. "Yeah. But we need beer, okay?"

A scared look passed over Demyx's sweet face.

"But Axel…you're underage and so are Roxas and I!"

"Does that matter?" scoffed Axel with a wave of his hand. "It's not like Xemnas cares. Plus, I don't have low alcohol tolerance, Luxord does. He's too used to his tea to understand the art of drinking."

Demyx pursed his lips and shrugged, a wince plastered on his face, and returned to his game without a word.

"Holy crap!" Roxas exploded suddenly. He threw the gameboy down, with a furious groan, folded his arms over his chest, and shifted into angsty bitch mode.

Axel burst out laughing like a hyena, the clangor of laughing bouncing high into the ceiling.

"My God, Roxas!" he said in a jocular manner. "You really need to tell us when you're in PMS." Axel struggled in saying this. A corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes blazed with amusement.

"Eww!" cried Demyx.

"Axelll…" Roxas bit his lip and frowned harder. It was hard to keep from laughing. "That's not cool…I'm a guy, in case you haven't noticed."

Axel allowed a small giggle, but he smiled and shook his head. "If only you knew, Roxas, if only you knew…"

"He doesn't need to know!" Demyx said, near hysterics. "I mean, I don't want to know about reproductive systems! Ick!"

"Yeah, well, Demyx, if you haven't had the urge to ask, you have a hormonal imbalance or something." Axel said with a slight edge. "All guys want to know what happens _down there_."

"How did we get on this topic again?" Demyx asked no one in particular.

"Axel, of course." Roxas mumbled, still in angst mode. He mustered up his version of an evil glare and shot it at Axel. Axel replied with a really strange face that made him look deranged. More deranged, that is. A gurgly laugh came from his throat, making Roxas snigger a little. He didn't want to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Axel was simply too funny.

The night deepened. Outside, the moon took its typical path up and over the sky. And of course, the later it got, Demyx was the first crash. It originally started as simple tiredness: he sat and played the guitar on the rotting couch instead of up and swaying in front of the TV. Next, he stopped singing and started missing notes. And lastly, he got too tired to think straight, turned off he Xbox, and went to bed. At the moment, he was tucked under the sheets, asleep in five minutes. Axel was still up, and Roxas was laying on floor, staring at the ceiling. He has nothing better to do.

"Hey Axel, what time is it?" Roxas asked, flipping over onto his stomach.

"Time to fuck with Xemnas. Nah, it's one in the morning."

"Oh." Roxas blinked and yawned. "You're not serious about that, are you?"

Axel shrugged. "Well…no…Xemnas already acts like there's a bug up his ass. Don't you agree, Roxas?"

Roxas scowled and sat up.

"Axel, The Superior has a lot to deal with. It's only natural for him to be so uptight."

"Which means, Roxas," Axel began, wagging a finger. "that Xemnas has no life. He's got no love life, no social life, zip, zilch ZERO of anything going on."

"But, Axel…Xemnas HAS to be that way. He's the leader! He can't be partying."

"Pssh. The leader guy in the mafia from that movie has a life. He has sex and kills people!" Axel said emphatically, referring to the Monthly Movie Nights. Monthly Movie Nights, as the title suggests, happens only once a month, on the second Friday. For some reason, they always see a mafia movie or a movie in which guns are fired ninety percent of the time and the other ten percent is night clubs and sex. A movie in which people don't die and swords aren't flaunted is not worth it for them.

"Axel, yeah, that's all fiction."

"But I have a point. See, Xemnas sits around all day, lecturing people and ranting about Kingdom Hearts, reading mission reports and giving his bitch all the tasks."

"His bitch?"

"Saix. You know, he's such a suck up." Axel replied, implying it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I suppose so." Roxas agreed with a touch of reluctance. "Saix is just dedicated."

"Too dedicated." Axel said, his eyes widening. "This Organzation…" he sighed. "Sucks."

Sadly, those words were true. Though the Organization itself was intact, will all thirteen members able to kill, it wasn't as strong as it used to be. Less missions were issued, and more time was used to cause trouble and loiter.

With that, Axel yawned, shut the laptop, and flipped onto his back. He looked at Roxas for a few seconds and then snickered.

"What?" Roxas demanded. He stood up and stretched.

"Nothing…" Axel said in a singsong voice. "Actually, I just thought. Wouldn't it be funny if Saix was listening in on this conversation right now? I bet he's about to jump out and beat us—" Axel waited expectantly. "For dissing his boyfriend. Haa."

Roxas paled and started wringing his hands.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Roxas whispered.

"Uh." Axel narrowed his eyes. "Not the boyfriend part. But I do think it would be funny, the whole attack-us-for-dissing-Xemnas thing. Anyway. I'm going to bed." Axel waved him off, throwing a blanket at Roxas, and pointed to the couch. With that, Axel rolled onto his side, and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was throwing flaming rays into Xigbar's room. His room was facing east, and he hadn't cared enough to deal with the sun. He was tangled in his covers, all warm and fuzzy and not wanting to get up. He was well aware of the that Xemnas would send Saix after him if he didn't wake up in the next thirty minutes. It was already ten thirty. Xigbar shifted, disentangling himself from the mass of sheets and covers. Slowly, he got up, leaning back on his arms to stretch them out. His long dark hair was falling over his shoulders and down his back, but he would deal with that later. A small smile was spreading over his lips. 

Xigbar is not _always _a morning person. He is, though, when he gets an idea that he likes. Example: harassing his only superior, _The Superior_. Xigbar was, after all, second in command by hierarchy. Although Xemnas would probably put Saix in charge, he'd probably leave it to Xigbar. Quite a risky thing, there. Xigbar is the guy who is the first to take on suicidal missions and the first to suggest an out of control bacchanal. Xigbar, God save him, is the only guy that plays Russian Roulette without any worries. He'd do something suicidal as long as it's fun. And that's exactly what he did with Saix a long time ago…

Xigbar, who was still in his black uniform from last night, shrugged his sholders and strolled out of his room. The place was bright due to the skylights above, revealing a nice blue sky. Xigbar found it a perfect day to go outside and do some 'sightseeing'…which, in his language means to go hunting civilians and kill animals for fun. He's sadistic like that. Luxord and he could go to a night club tonight. They could go try and sell drugs to Vexen. Heck, they could use Marluxia's plants as target practice and nobody BUT Marluxia would care. Such a free and anarchistic place…Xigbar _loved _it. He rounded the corner, on his way to the lounge.

As he passed by the library, he screamed "PEDOPHILES!" to put Zexion and Lexaeus, the inhabitants of the library, in a state of distress. Strangely enough, they were not there. Xigbar just laughed it off, and sashayed down the hallway.

"Oh damn." He said to himself, pounding his chest heartily. "I love this place."

The lounge was up ahead. He could already hear voices. He made out Luxord's sharp accent, Xaldin's low rumble, and a cuttingly sharp rhetoric of Marluxia. Xigbar slithered in with a grin and slipped right into the conversation.

"…don't think that Xemnas is mentally stable anymore." Marluxia finished his sentence caustically, and gave everyone harsh glares. The others stared back with equal hostility.

"Oh my!" Xigbar said with an air of superiority as he waltzed in. "What's all this about Xemnas?" He slid into an arm chair around the coffee table. Marluxia, sitting primly with his legs crossed, gave him an acidic glare.

"Lay off." mumbled Xigbar, frowning. "Did I interrupt a secret meeting? If it's so secret, why isn't the door closed?"

"It's not secret." Marluxia answered. "Xemnas isn't even here right now. He took Lexaeus and Zexion with him; they're in Port Royal now. Saix, however, is still here. But he's up on the thirteenth floor, and we're on the second. Therefore, we're relatively safe."

"But if he were to show up, I would do the talking." Luxord said. "You know how officious Saix is."

Xigbar smiled a little. "Oho, clever, clever Marly and Lux. Anyway. What's with all this Xemnas stuff?"

"Haven't you noticed that he's been less…active?"

"Oh, please. He doesn't have a girlfriend. He can't be any _less _active, hehe."

Luxord snickered, but tried to hide it, and Xaldin's lip twitched. Marluxia bit his lip to keep a snigger lodged in his chest. With Xigbar around, any sentence could be turned into innuendo.

"Not in that way, dumbass." Xaldin said, sobering. "I mean he hasn't been giving us any missions. Let's be reasonable. He sent Marluxia on a 'mission' to go feed ducks old bread from the fridge. Right, Marluxia?"

Marluxia nodded and looked very offended.

"He really did send me to the lake nearby with old bread. I actually sat there and fed them. But then I killed them, see, he just doesn't know that."

Typical Marluxia. The sadistic, stuck up, slightly narcissistic assassin. He flipped his hair off his shoulder and brushed some imaginary dust off his cloak. Marluxia was the only person to grace the earth that could maintain masculinity while tending to flowers and having hair the color of a pressed pink rose. He managed flit around with a pink scythe killing things, all the while keeping every dollop of manliness...ALL IN A DAY'S WORK. Graceful as he was, Marluxia could be cruel and harsh when he wanted to. But he was sharp as the tip of his scythe.

Xaldin continued in his low rumble. "He's been sending us on crappy missions and he lets us do whatever we want. This wasn't like this before. I mean, maybe he's senile? But he's not that old. Not old at all, really. What is he, like…thirty?"

"Twenty eight." Xigbar put in. For once he was sober. "His birthday's coming up in February."

"Close enough. Maybe something is bothering him."

"He needs a girlfriend." Xigbar said immediately. "We all do."

"Don't be ridiculous." Marluxia said sharply, narrowing his eyes. "We can't all knock up Larxene. It would be STD central and there'd be some fucked up kids running around. Xemnas would shoot himself."

At this, Luxord and Xigbar sniggered rather loudly.

"And that's the last thing we need." Xaldin added, taking a swig of sake. "It's already reverse harem."

"Then again, maybe he's preparing missions for us as we speak." Luxord pointed out, leaning forward in his seat with a twinkle in his eye. "You know how Xemnas is. Completely unpredictable. I bet something came up, which is why he took Lexaeus and Zexion with him—the brawn and the brain, and the Superior himself." Luxord nodded, and tipped his head to the side. "It's likely."

"As if!" scoffed Xigbar. "Look, when Xemnas has something going on, you can tell. I mean, I've known the guy since FOREVER and when he's got ideas you can tell. He moves really slick and he has this weird smile on his face. And when you ask him, the smile becomes a full out grin and his eyes get all glowy and then he'll do this weird ass chuckle and THEN it's—'We'll see'." Xigbar finished with a direct quote. "Am I right or am I right, Xaldin?"

"You're right. But, Xigbar, maybe Xemnas had a writer's block type thing. Except with missions. Perhaps he couldn't think of anything to do or there was low activity where he wanted to send us."

"Luxord…" Marluxia sucked on his cheek. "That's a bit unlikely."

"No." Xaldin and Xigbar said in unison.

"It's likely. Even so, we'll see when he gets back." Xigbar said with a sigh. "But…isn't it nice to be so free?"

"Freedom comes with a price." Xaldin said stiffly. "And I feel we will be forced to pay sometime soon."

"Look, he's what we need to do—" Marluxia began.

"What do we need to do?"

The air in the room iced over at the sound of Saix's cold drawl. All eyes moved toward the threshold, where Saix was standing, looking at them coolly.

"Ah, Saix!" Luxord grinned, and motioned him into the room. "We needed to know if you know if there's anyting up with Xemnas."

Marluxia slapped his forehead discreetly as he could, Xaldin made a face, and Xigbar tried to not laugh. Luxord, however, kept his cool, and was still smiling genuinely."

"What exactly do you mean?" question Saix, gliding further into the room.

"Well, the Organization's missions have been either nonexistent or sedentary…and maybe you know what the cause of this is?"

Saix looked at them warily.

"Don't you dare doubt the Superior." He growled.

"We're not." Luxord answered coldly. "We just want to know why we haven't done anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Saix retorted. "I've been sent back and forth between worlds, not doing menial tasks."

"Oh? And all this while we've been here playing video games?"

"I suppose so."

"Favoritism, perhaps?"

Saix was, for once, at a loss for words. He stared at them and blinked a few times. A strange, all-knowing look passed over.

"How very insulting. The Superior shall hear of this."

And with that, black plumes swallowed Saix, and he was gone.

"Well, fuck!" shrilled Marluxia with a groan. "Nice going, Luxord! Xemnas will come back, ear us for dinner, and then WHAT?" Marluxia started breathing hard and jumped out of his seat. He paced around aimlessly.

Luxord seemed to be more relaxed than he really was.

"Oh…well…hopefully this will turn out better than it seems…Xemnas might agree and give us actual things to do…"

"Oh GOD."

"Relax!" snapped Luxord with hostility. "We're not going to die."

"Yeah." Xigbar agreed. "But…one more thing…" he laughed nervously and waited a few seconds before mentioning that last bit. The others lowered at him as he stalled, awaiting their reactions. "Xemnas…is…very authoritative."

"NO SHIT." Marluxia snorted. "He has one hundred percent absolute monarchy over us."

"No. Well, yeah.I mean, if he hears about this…okay. In a nutshell: Xemnas will hear that he's not exerting his power from Saix. And guess what? Xemnas will take advantage of us to the max. All twelve of us, united under one person that NO ONE can command. Use your imagination to figure the rest out."

Marluxia's eyes widened. He sighed dramatically and sagged in his seat, and hopeless look on his fae. Xaldin choked on his sake, and Luxord turned the color of chalk. Xigbar smiled ruefully, and shook his head.

"We're screwed."

"I never should've opened my mouth."

"You know what, Marly? Just pull a Lex on us and never talk again.Luxord, you too."

* * *

…Oh my god…I'm sorry to hurt you with this…I don't even know WHY I posted this… 

**Should I continue...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time to Work, Bitches

Oh, and thanks for the alerts and favs…I'm shocked—and flattered.

Heh. Two and a half years later I finally update. Fail.

* * *

So the day continued.

After Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Marluxia split up, they each went off to their own little corners to wallow in their fear. Marluxia exiled himself to his garden. Apparently, he planned to never come out. But what goes on in that garden nobody knows. Marluxia could be fertilizing his hydrangeas and aloe but he could just as easily be sharpening his scythe and getting a battle plan ready. Nobody knows what goes on there, and nobody wants to know what happens there.

Xaldin had basically banished all thoughts of Xemnas and death to the far corner of his mind, where he knew it would never come afloat again. He simply went to the library, made himself comfortable, and dug his nose in a book. Typical Xaldin: don't worry about things you know will end up badly. He knew very well the terror that Xemnas was capable of inflicting.

Xigbar and Luxord. They were both anxious and somewhat nervous, but that didn't stop them from scrambling around the castle. Of course, they peeped around every corner and made sure to turn around every five steps to make sure they weren't being hunted down by either Xemnas or Saix. After a protracted journey to the kitchen, they stole some donuts and went straight down to the basement…that is, the secret room in the basement where most of the castle's supply of alcohol is stored. They weren't going to drink, though one of them would fall to the temptation eventually; they were going to hide. Xemnas was coming back to kill them all, so what was the point of even trying?

As for _The _Superior, Xemnas was not amused at the moment. He was tired, and angry, and he wanted food. Zexion proved to be a total and complete asshole most of the mission. Throughout the mission, which was to establish a backup hideout in the shadows of Hollow Bastion, he kept complaining and groaning and refused to help out. Xemnas had tried negotiations, bribes, threats, and force. Even so, Zexion simply sat against and crumbling wall and bonded with his ipod. Lexaeus just stood around, blinking and breathing. That man looked, acted, and actually _was _a rock. He proved that by not really doing anything. So, naturally, Xemnas dismissed himself from the incompetence. And now, he was taking a breath of his stale office-ish air. He stomped to his seat, and sank into it with a soft groan. Its plush tempted him to fall asleep and relax, had a voice not disturbed him.

"Superior."

Xemnas jumped a little, blinked a few times, and straightened out. He looked up and saw Saix standing over his desk with a strange expression on his face. It was a contemptuous and expectant expression, which was very strange for Saix. A smile seemed to grace his lips and his eyebrows were cocked in a sort of naughty scowl. Definitely woke Xemnas up. Though he didn't show it.

"Yes, Saix?" Xemnas prompted tentatively.

Saix waited a while before answering. He fought a smile.

"There are some…anarchists, if you will…in this Organization." He said.

"Marluxia?" Xemnas asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm aware." He grimaced.

"Not only him. See, there are some people in this Organization that doubt your power…" Saix purred, leaning forward. A mischievous flame danced behind guarded eyes. His hands were now on the desk and he was leaning at a sixty degree angle over it.

Xemnas, mildly disturbed, raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"Is that so?"

Xemnas bristled. He felt heat in his body rising up to his head and he felt the need to bash something with stick. But now, though he was pissed off, he was also amused at what Saix was telling him. It was not all the time Saix spoke with such emotion. Whatever he was trying to say must've been interesting, especially now that he was actually suppressing a genuine grin.

"Yes."

"And what exactly are they saying?"

"They believe you are giving us inept, trifle missions, that is if we get any at all. The four I heard—Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord—were accusing you of lacking acumen or going senile. They thing you're incompetent as the job of a leader. Marluxia thinks he should be the leader, and they're all planning a mutiny." Saix finished and took a step back to let Xemnas take this in.

_Mutiny_. The very word echoed in Xemnas' head. Such a hideous, disgusting word, especially to a leader. But the epiphany hit Xemnas so hard he almost toppled over. How did he know that everyone else was loyal to him? How did he know that Saix wasn't lying? Where was everyone now, and what were they doing? Xemnas made a promise to sleep with a gun under his pillow tonight. With a knife, and pepper spray, the whole self defense package. An arsenal. But wait. Why sleep if you're going to be hunted down anyway? Pssh, who even needs sleep? And finally, though no one heard it, a little snap in the back of Xemnas' mind ended it all.

Saix watched with mild entertainment. He watched as Xemnas went from angsty and annoyed to sadistic and ready to inflict some damage. A strange grin took over his face and his brilliant orange eyes were alit with evil. Behind that orange leer, Saix could almost see the plans the Superior's vast mind conjured. Torture, abuse, chastisement and amusement. Xemnas suddenly leaned forward, looking Saix straight in the eye, and said, "Where are the anarchists, then?" His eyes narrowed, making him look a bit catlike.

"Spread around the castle. Shall you address this issue tonight at the dinner table?"

"Of course." Xemnas said coolly, glancing at the stack of papers on his desk. "Now, Saix…you know that there has been a shortage of missions for all of you. Nothing has been amiss lately. In fact, nothing is amiss at this time."

Saix nodded.

"Right. So how is it that I can give you missions? Ah, I will have fun this coming week, oh yes, I will have fun…"

Saix blinked and took a half step back.

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

Up a few stories in Demyx's bedroom, there was a lively silence in the room. By lively, I mean that all of them were awake, but they were too lazy to get themselves out of bed. Demyx was on his side, humming a song lightly, pretending to be sleeping. Axel was lying on his stomach, fidgeting and fake-snoring to see if he could get Roxas to laugh.

As for Roxas…Roxas had nearly become sick just lying on that couch. It was brown, discolored and darker in some places. It reeked of soda, old milk, and age in general. When Roxas tried to make himself comfortable, it shrieked and groaned and shook with a simple maneuver. Fuming, Roxas climbed into Demyx's bed, took his place between them, and finally fell asleep. So now, Roxas was trying to keep quiet, stuffing the giggles back in his throat. He pulled the covers over his head and heaved with giggles.

"Hey, Roxas." Axel said, head still in the pillow. "I wouldn't pull the covers up like that."

"Why not?" demanded Roxas.

"Because Raid™ kills bedbugs." Axel replied. "It kills everything. _Especially _plants."

Demyx hooted and finally opened his eyes, even though what Axel said had not made any sense at all. His eyes shone with amusement and laughter. The pretty boy was awake and ready to skip around.

"So. What are we going to do today?" Axel asked. He propped himself up on his elbows, and sat up straight with a yawn. A symphony of clicks came from his vertebrae.

"Uhh…" Demyx closed his eyes. "I think we should do something out the ordinary. Why don't we go swimming or something?"

Axel groaned. "Oh, ew, no way. How about we fuck up Xemnas' life?" Axel suppressed a tight little smirk as he gave them all a sharp emerald gaze. Axel cocked a red eyebrow and finally grinned.

Demyx made a face. "Oh, why are you so hell bent on messing up Xemnas' life?" he questioned with slight pity. "I mean, Xemnas isn't that fun to harass."

"Oh, yes he is!" Axel contradicted with short, quick nods. "He gets all huffy!"

Roxas finally spoke up.

"Axel…I don't think we should do that."

Roxas, of course, being the bashful shy guy of the Organization, had to smudge the fun in everyone else lives by acting like an adult when he was only sixteen. Roxas' blonde eyebrows were knitted together in a worried wince, and his lips were in a slight pucker. He was messing with the sheets shyly.

"I agree!" Demyx muttered, falling into a Roxas –like state. Axel looked at the big blue puppy eyes staring at him with utter disgust. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

Axel stared at them both for a long time, an 'Are you serious' look on his face. He growled a little, frowned, and waved his hand.

"_Fine._ Noobs." He scoffed, sliding out of bed. "Anyway. I'm going to go eat. You guys can go play dollies."

With that lame little comment, Axel stepped smoothly out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Typical Axel. Life isn't worth living if it's not going to be fun.

Demyx and Roxas exchanged confused glances and sighed in unison.

"Well…now what?" Roxas asked, glancing at Demyx.

"I don't know." Mumbled Roxas with slight annoyance. He and Demyx looked around the room, as if trying to find something fun to do. Then, his eyes landed on the window. A mischievous smile took over his face.

"Demyx, got some spare change?" Roxas asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Demyx blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"Well. Yes, I do." He replied.

Roxas glanced at the window and harrumphed loudly. Demyx understood.

"Let's pelt Marly with munny."

* * *

By the time lunch hour came, the castle was wound tightly as a spring. Marluxia had condemned himself to his garden, but was dragged out by Larxene. She had gone through the toil of dragging him up to the dining room. It was hard to ignore his moans and pleads—only because Marluxia was Larxene's best friend. Strangely, he would not tell her what was bothering him. When they approached the table, Larxene had to hold him down to plant (haha, get it) his butt on the seat. She was sitting on him to make sure he did not escape, though this was very much futile because Marluxia could bench press her effortlessly if he wanted to make the effort and risk sweating- he had just showered.

The table was full now; each seat was occupied. Expressions ranged from relaxed to paranoid to terrified. Yet someone was bearing a grin no one had seen before, and that person was Saix, sitting near the head of the table. Saix, who usually sat up straighter than a pole, was leaning back against the back of the chair, casual. His arms were folded against his chest, and his smirk widened when he saw the look on Marluxia's face.

"Marly," Larxene whispered into Marluxia's ear, "is he high?"

"N-No…" Marluxia muttered with a small shake of his head.

Larxene shrugged. She caught a whiff of seafood in the air.

All in all, the only people who were talking right now were Axel and Demyx, making sound effects and laughing at really stupid jokes. At one point, the pulled their arms up to their chest and flapped their hands around, squeaking "T-rex attack!" and slapped each other like that. Roxas was sinking in the chair next to them, reddening and murmuring to himself, but no one heard what he said, because Demyx's giggles sounded like little bells: the happiness dulled Saix's smirk for a second. He was pleased when he switched his gaze to the terrified Luxord, who was white-faced, clasping his hands to hide the tremors that besieged him.

Xaldin glided out of the kitchen, carrying a platter of crab in one hand and a platter of salmon and an assortment of fish in the other. He planted them down on the table with a flourish, proud, and was about to turn and fetch the rest when he saw the table's glum faces. Xaldin frowned, and opened his mouth on the rare occasion of saying something, but shook his head and went off.

"You better eat that." He grumbled, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

And that was when Xemnas stalked in, with a bounce in his step and determinedly blasé expression on his calm face. Xemnas slipped into a seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Meanwhile, Xaldin carted all the food in and took a seat himself. The oblivious ones started eating heartily.

Xemnas hadn't touched his food. He was looking down, but then his head snapped up. Xemnas' bright orangey eyes held more sadism than ever, and the smirk that made an irregular line across his face gave him a spooky appearance. He folded his hands over the table serenely, and cleared his throat primly.

"So," Xemnas said loudly, flippantly, "I do believe there is something I have to clear up with you, no? You want a mission? You want to be worked; you want to be out and about working for me?" At this point, Xemnas smiled tautly. "Oh, you will, and like never before. From this point on, you will be worked. I will show you what I can do, being your superior. And here's the thing: none of you can stop me!" Xemnas allowed himself a short, derisive laugh. Those who did not know what was going on, like Axel and Larxene, were slack jawed and completely shocked. Xigbar and Luxord both winced and Marluxia pursed his lips. "Saix is exempt from what I assign you to do. This is your last meal being free. Because, after you finish here, I have some fun missions for you. Time to clean the gutters. I also want the walls scrubbed, bleached, the floors polished, and the door hinges oiled. You wanted a mission, you get a mission. One more thing: do a bad job and remember that Saix is in control of the whip."

"That's right." Added Saix with a nod, smirking. "Better watch yourselves."

"But we have nothing to do with this!" interrupted Axel.

"Silence!" barked Xemnas. "Demerit for you! Saix, put him down."

Saix whipped out an iPhone and punched in Axel's name. He shot a look at Axel, and snickered.

Axel slumped in his seat and blinked quickly, perplexed. He looked at Demyx in disbelief. Axel was blatantly offended.

"Does everybody understand?" Xemnas said coldly. "I'll be taking questions."

"Xemnas, I have a question." Demyx stared at him firmly, and for the first time in his life, he looked extremely serious. "Have you had a V8?"

Axel and Roxas promptly starting laughing and pounding the table with their fists. Roxas spit his Sprite™ all over the place and nearly choked on air while Axel's face turned red and he lost the ability to breathe.

Saix and Xemnas exchanged confused glances. Saix was trying to figure out what to do with this sudden outburst, and Xemnas had no idea what a V8 was.

"Superior, shall I give him a demerit?" Saix whispered, leaning close to him.

Xemnas stared at Axel and Roxas, whose laughter was dying down, and pursed his lips.

"But of course, VII."

Saix slammed his hand down on the table, causing the plates and silverware to jump. Knees banged up against the bottom of the table, resulting in cussing and howls of pain.

"All three of you! Demerits!" he barked, putting the info into the PDA.

"What the hell?" Axel said loudly, losing his rosy color from his cheeks as he stared at Saix with burning eyes.

"Tsk, tsk…maybe another demerit?" Saix cooed.

Axel shut his mouth and glared down at his food with extreme hatred.

Roxas and Demyx sobered and looked up at Saix shyly. They were scared into infinite submission with this…this faggotry—uhh, I mean, new set of rules. Where did it all come from, anyway? They hadn't done anything. Maybe Xemnas had finally lost it. _Finally_. There was so much the man could handle. Twelve dysfunctional underlings could grind down even the most unwavering patience and tolerance. Roxas and Demyx were sure this was the case.

"Your tasks start tomorrow. I expect you all here, in this dining room, at six in the morning. Not one minute late." Xemnas said it like a threat. "I will assign the tasks and you are going to work until I deem the task finished. Only perfect will be acceptable. For now, enjoy this final meal of freedom."

Silence rang in the room. Nobody said a word, nobody even moved. Vexen, who maintained a stoic demeanor throughout, was calmly sitting in his chair. Zexion looked downright irritated and Xigbar was biting his nails. Luxord looked like a patient in a hospice and Marluxia looked ill. Roxas and Demyx, scared out of their wits, scooted their chairs closer to Axel, who glumly stabbed his food with a fork. No one wanted to eat anymore.

"Hey, Xemnas," Xigbar broke the silence. All heads snapped to him, wide eyed and anticipant of Xemnas' reply. Xemnas, at the end of the table, clasped his hands and watched Xigbar keenly with glinting orange eyes.

"Yes?" he prompted warily.

"You're messing around, right? Surely you're not going to abuse us." Xigbar said shortly. There was a collective silence. Xigbar asked the question casually, like addressing a day to day matter. He showed no fear, but Luxord saw him toying with the cuffs of his uniform, the way he does when he's nervous or thinking hard. Xigbar was smiling slightly, probably to reassure himself.

"Of course I'm not messing around," Xemnas said, deeply offended. He ended the conversation right there by taking a sip of red wine. The color of the wine unnerved the Organization—it was a deep red, like blood. From the farthest end of the table, Larxene shyly raised her hand, peering up at Xemnas.

Xemnas nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"I was wondering if I could leave the table—"

"Absolutely not." Saix said instantly.

Larxene suddenly changed. Her face went red, the muscles in her jaw twitched.

"Listen," she slammed her hands down on the table and stood up jerkily. Larxene pointed a finger at Saix and Xemnas critically. "I'm on my period. Do you really want me to pull my blood soaked tampon out right here and now?" she snarled. "I can shove it down your throat to taste _my _pain! You want that?" Larxene suddenly looked near tears. Marluxia patted her back perfunctorily.

Saix, perturbed beyond reason, nodded quite stiffly and stared down at the floor. Xemnas looked a little unnerved, watching her as she hobbled out of the room. He frowned, and pushed his plate away, as did Zexion.

"What's a period?" Demyx asked loudly.

"Demerit," Saix said under his breath. He frowned, debating on whether or whether not to make it two simply because it was an offensive question.

"It's a girl thing," Axel said shortly, wheedling a fish bone between his teeth. "Hey, Xemnas."

"Speaking out of turn!" Saix said sharply, pointing at Axel critically. Xemnas cast him a sideways glance and raised a hand to silence him. Saix seemed to be having quite a bit of fun with the punishments.

"Yes?"

"Since we're free, can we still mess around?" Axel asked sincerely.

"N—" Saix began, halting his sentence at hearing Xemnas draw breath to speak.

"Only until tomorrow morning, six o'clock sharp," Xemnas cut in, eyes narrowing. He rose from the table, and Saix followed suit, surveying them all with utmost contempt. With that, they marched out of the dining room, leaving behind a terrified silence.

* * *

Wow, I wrote this when I was still in middle school...how time flies.

I'll probably update again. Before the two and half year mark.


End file.
